


Read Me My Life Story

by hanabi_ohanabi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angry IA, Books, Gen, Ignorant Gumi, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi_ohanabi/pseuds/hanabi_ohanabi
Summary: IA reads a book.
Relationships: Gumi & IA (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 5





	Read Me My Life Story

“IA~...let’s do something else...this isn’t what normal people call ‘fun’...”

Gumi hangs upside down on the bench next to IA. The solemn eyes the girl gave Gumi was enough for her to understand that she just said wasn’t exactly the nicest thing. Not like she hadn’t made that mistake before.

The greenette pouts. “What are you even doing?” She flips herself over and peers into the book her friend holds, catching a paragraph and losing interest not even halfway in. “Reading is what you call fun? Lame.”

“How blunt you are,” says IA.

“Yeah, well, you’re lucky I’m even here, I just came ‘cause I didn’t wanna babysit the twins this week.”

“The twins?”

“Rin and Len.”

IA hums and nods. Not once did she look away from her book, even with the uncomfortable presence of Gumi reading over her shoulder. She starts to wonder if it was a bad idea to stick around.

After a few minutes Gumi asks, “What part are you on?”

Hesitant at first, mostly because she didn’t expect the girl to even show interest in reading, let alone anything sedentary, IA points to a paragraph near the bottom and rereads her sentence. The greenette nods and remains silent from then on. The two girls hold their breath until IA starts turning the page, Gumi abruptly telling her to stop so she could finish. She waits quietly until Gumi gives her the green light.

A few seconds into the next page, Gumi asks, “What’s going on?” 

“Oh — uh,” IA stutters, “the heroine is dying from blood loss, and the main character is trying to find a donor for her, but her blood type is extremely rare.”

“Heroine?” Gumi repeats with an odd expression. “You mean—” she makes hand gestures that mimic a needle.

“No,” IA presses. “Heroine. H-E-R-O-I-N-E. The female hero of the story. What you are thinking of is completely wrong.”

Gumi makes a noise of understanding. Her legs slowly kick in the air as she reads down the lines of words, trying to follow along with what was going on. IA miraculously already made it to the end of the page, causing Gumi to let out a little shout for her to pause once again. 

About twenty seconds went by before IA, completely out of the blue, states, “You hurt my feelings.”

Gumi is taken aback. She points to herself. “You mean me?”

“Mm. When,” IA’s voice went a pitch even softer, “you said reading is lame.”

Oh, whoops.

“Huh, sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t know it got to ya.”

“It did.”

She rubs her neck. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” IA sighs, closing the book all of a sudden. “I’m going home anyway.” She stands and begins strolling down the path from which she came. Gumi turns herself upright and watches the platinum blonde hair vanish from her sight.

Damn it. Thinking back to the past ten minutes suddenly makes her cringe like never before. She’ll have to make it up to IA…

Maybe a book would satiate her silent anger.


End file.
